Users access application processes located on server computers using client computers. Such application processes include web applications. A user's experience depends on the performance of the application when deployed and accessed by the user. Thus, performance testing of the application is important to determine how an application may function when deployed and to make necessary corrections to defects. Test scripts are used to implement testing of applications.